Pictures of You
by Does my name honestly matter
Summary: I picked up the photo album, and looked at the eyes I hadn't seen in three months. I remember our years where she wore them in pigtails... She likes to be 'sophisticated' and style her hair in different ways. I also miss her cute school girl outfits... Now I don't even get to see what she wears, or have her ask me how she looks. I don't even know if she's changed. Full sum inside.
1. Pancakes, Anyone?

**I promised a full summary... **

**20 year old Soul has been married to Maka for 3 years, and they have a baby girl. Three months ago, Maka went missing, and no one's been able to find her. The whole city's going crazy looking for the lost Meister. **

"Hey man, are you okay?"

"Of course! It's been three months since I last saw her, and you call me telling me you can't fucking find her! Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Soul, we'll find her. I'm the great Black*Star, and she can't hide from a god like me,"

"This isn't the time. We are 20 years old, and we're married with children. You need to give that up,"

"Whatever,"

"Soul, Maka's probably on a vacation, or something..."

"Dude!"

"Sorry, but I have to go... Tsubaki's going to take her shift looking, and I'm going to look after Emi."

"Bye,"

I picked up the photo album, and looked at the eyes I hadn't seen in three months. I remember our years where she wore them in pigtails... She likes to be 'sophisticated' and style her hair in different ways. I also miss her cute school girl outfits... Now I don't even get to see what she wears, or have her ask me how she looks. I don't even know if she's changed.

There was a soft patter, so I looked up quickly. My three year old daughter Amaya started walking towards me quickly, dragging her blanket behind her.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"I miss mommy... Where did she go?"

"On a trip with Grandma,"

"She should call me," a big round tear fell down her pale face. She shut her green eyes.

"She can't," I wiped the tear, and brushed her white hair back.

"Why not?" She cried more.

"Because she's busy exploring, and having fun. Don't be worried, princess,"

"But daddy," she whined.

"But Amaya,"

"No, mama has to call,"

"Why is that?"

"Because she has to listen to the princess,"

"But she's the queen,"

"So?"

"Amaya, let's turn on the T.V. and I'll make breakfast."

"Okay,"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Cake!"

"How about pancakes?"

"Yummy!"

"I'll take that as a yes... Cool,"

I walked off to the kitchen.

**So waddya think?**


	2. Scream

**Hello! So here's a new chapter! Thank you for all the alerts and reviews! :D I'm glad you like the story so far. Warning: It's going to get a little dark, and a little... bloody, but it'll have a happy ending :)**

There were the days when I realized I was alone, and then there was the days when I decided to look nonstop. No matter where I traveled, no matter how hard I looked… She would not be found. I have traveled to so many places, and so has everyone else. Since Kid became the new Shinigami, he has had less time to help.

Amaya looked just like a perfect mixture of Maka and me. She has my hair, Maka's eyes, she's a little below average for a toddler, and she's pale… She also has a big appitite, and a huge attitude.

"D-daddy?" She ran into the kitchen.

"Princess?"

"There's something banging on the floor…"

"It's probably the people downstairs having another party."

"There's no music," She pressed her lips together.

"Eat your pancakes, and I'll check it out," I put her plate in front of her, and headed out the door.

I knocked on the door, and our smelly neighbor answered the door. He took a long swig of his drink before answering.

"Whatdoya want?" He slurred.

"You're being very loud, and it's scaring my daughter. I'd appreciate it if you'd be cool, and be a little quiet,"

"Excuse me? We're completely silent," He opened the door to reveal a full on party.

"Whatever…"

* * *

"But what about Amaya?"

"That's where you guys come in,"

"No. Her heart's already broken. You'd just break it more,"

"I'm just asking for two nights. Just say I'm... on a business trip,"

"Soul, this isn't going to work out. I just can't watch her and Emi at the same time,"

"Pretend it's a sleepover. They're both girls,"

"Soul..."

"Tsubaki, it would mean a lot. I could do research, and help find her. She's my wife, and I'm tired of sitting around waiting for her to show up."

"Fine. Tell her it's a sleepover,"

"Thank you so much," I smiled, and ran out of the room.

**Maka POV**

I woke up again. I was hooked up to the same machine, but I felt different... like there were more touching, and more experiments. I knew I've seen my captor before, but I just can't remember. I've been here a long time, but I can't remember how long.

I just have to hope that someone's going to find me. It has to happen... I think I have a daughter, but I can't remember. Ever since _he_ started the experiments, I started to lose my memory peice by peice. I sometime's can't remember my name... But I have a trick. It helps me remember, and it helps me keep calm. I count, I do math, and I come up with stories. It always works.

I heard footsteps, and I quickly shut my eyes. It helps to pretend I'm sleeping, and wake up when he comes in. Then I have time to think. The door creaked open, and he walked in. His black hair was greasy, and his dark eyes reminded me of someone. He smiled when he saw my eyes open.

"Who's your husband?"

"I don't think it's you..." My voice cracked numerous times.

"No, it's not. What's my name?" He grinned showing yellow teeth. They weren't like... I couldn't remember his name.

"I can't remember that either,"

"Well my project isn't working, so every time you fail to answer me I'll take this," he picked up one of his... tools, "and cut you open without putting you under."

"But-"

"Starting now,"

"Where was the first place you saw me,"

"When I was walking home from somewhere...?"

"Hm... Correct. Now, what is my name?"

"I don't know, but you look awfully familiar,"

"Hm... I'm out for revenge," He placed the weapon on my scarred stomach, and lightly cut. I couldn't make a sound, or cry. I couldn't hold it in.

**Soul POV**

I walked to the place she said she was going to be that night, and decided to go to the vacant subway underground. That's when I heard the yelling and screaming.

**hope you liked it! Review PLZ**


	3. Horrified Heros, Bloody Maidens

**I am sooo sorry I didn't update sooner. California gets busy, and it's summer, so I've been on vacation. I have the story planned so i should update more. Thanks for the reviews and alerts, and enjoy the chapter.**

**Soul**

The screeching echoed off the walls, so it was hard to tell where it was coming from. I decided to go left, because people are stupid. They usually think that 'right is always the _right_ way to go', so they go to the left to trick people. It doesn't work; people think the same things.

As it turns out, I was right… As usual.

I went to the left door, and once again… I was right. There he was, and there was… Maka. She… looked like crap. _Of course… _

I turned my hand into a weapon, and hit him with the hard edge. He crumpled to the floor. This was too easy… I had to get Maka out quickly… I knew something bad would happen if I didn't.

I felt like such an idiot. Why didn't I think of this before? I picked her up, and looked at the exit. I started to run, when the man started laughing.

"I'll deal with you later," he said quickly.

"Really?" I ran out the door, and started to leave the subway.

**Maka**

I recognized that… White hair and the pointy teeth. His red eyes looked malicious, and he was running. I couldn't remember his name… I could barely remember that I knew him, and that we were probably close. I just couldn't _remember_ who he was to me, or his name. _Damn, _I thought. I was thinking of who he could be, when I felt the _pain_.

It was a twisting feeling in my stomach, and the cuts on my body stung. My head pounded, as if I was being thrown against the wall many times. I fought back the screams, trying not to draw attention. I didn't want the man to be worried, or think I was hurting… It made me feel weak, or, even weaker.

I whimpered, and waited to be carried to safety… or worse. Another hell.

**Soul**

She was shaking, and fighting. I couldn't tell what she was muttering, but it had to be important. I flashed a grin, and whispered soothing words.

I didn't know if that would help, but I hoped. I didn't want to waste time, so I picked up the pace. It took about five minutes before I reached my front door.

* * *

"Good, you're up." I leaned against the door, and looked at her.

Her hair fell around her shoulders in a bloody mess. Her lips were bruised, and there were black circles under her eyes. Her eyes seemed empty, and confused. I frowned, and crossed my arms.

"Hello? Are you okay? Are you alive in there?" I asked softly.

"Who are you?" My breath caught in my throat, as I tried not to break down.

**hope you liked it! Review PLZ**


	4. The Exploration

**Hey, sorry for the cliffhanger last time… I just wanted to ended it there.**

**Soul**

"M-Maka?"

"That's not right. You can't be Maka, because I am,"

"I'm not saying my name is Maka, I'm saying your name! Goddamn it!" I wanted to slam my fist into the fucking wall.

"I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered.

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be!" This time I did. The wall cracked, and my knuckles were bloody.

"Oh," she looked down.

"I'm your goddamn husband," I tried to lower my voice.

"Husband? I don't remember getting married…"

"You don't remember anything. Not even me. Your best friend, boyfriend, weapon, husband… I've been all of those! We've been through so much, and you can't remember?" I was frustrated.

It was hard to explain her face. It was like pain mixed with some emotion that wasn't recallable.

"I said I was sorry. I still don't know your name!" Her eyes widened.

"Soul. Soul Eater Evans. You're Maka Evans," I said, voice light.

"No, Maka Albarn. I told you I wasn't married…"

"Maka, you're an Evans."

"Can't be possible," She winced, and touched her stomach.

"Maka? Stop being stubborn before you hurt yourself!"

"Too late," She huffed.

"I'm sorry," I started to walk over to her.

"No. Don't come over here. I don't even know you,"

"Fine!" I slammed my fist into the wall again, and stomped out of the room. The door slammed behind me.

**Maka**

I can't be married. It's not possible. His name was familiar, but I still think I've only met him once. How could I be married to him? There's not even pictures! Damn, my stomach really hurt. I should just go back to sleep…

But curiosity got the best of me.

I slowly walked over to the door, clutching my stomach. I pulled it open, and looked around. It was a pretty big second floor, and there were a few rooms. I could only wonder about the rest of the house. I looked at the door next to the room I was just in.

It was a grey office, with a lot of random books and games. There was a laptop, and a guitar. I shut the door and turned to the next one. It was a baby's room. Pink, with stuffed animals. The bed was small with a rail. There was a picture of the wall. It was me and a baby girl. They were all over.I backed out, and bit my lip. _Maybe this isn't a good idea_, I thought. The urge to keep looking was fighting the urge to run. I kept looking. I looked in all the rooms, and they were all storage rooms. Not that fun.

I wanted to go down the stairs, but I didn't know. It hurt to walk, and it was just a hallway. I didn't know how long the stairs were, or how big the downstairs was so I went back to the room I was in before. And someone walked up the stairs.

**Soul**

"I told you, she doesn't remember anything." I grumbled.

"Have you showed her pictures?"

"She's seen some in our room. She's probably exploring upstairs. She hasn't called my name or anything,"

"Have you tried kissing her?" Kami asked.

"She'd hit me. I know her,"

"It's worth a try,"

"Fine,"

I walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door. I didn't know what was going to happen, and I didn't know if I wanted to try. It wasn't going to work, because this isn't a fairytail.

**That wasn't a cliff hanger, just a stopping point, right? Hope you enjoyed ;)**


	5. Kissing

**A little short, thanks for reviews :)**

**Soul**

"Hey Maka, can I try something?"

"Depends," she looked up.

"Well it's your mom's idea, and I think we should try it," Why was I nervous? I've kissed her plenty of times…

"What is it?" She looked up.

"Can I kiss you?" That had to sound so un-cool…

"I-if you think its gonna work…" She blushed furiously.

"Okay," I felt like a teenager. It was not cool…

I leaned forward, and cupped her cheek. I shut my eyes, and leaned forward. I leaned into her, and gently pressed my lips against hers. I pulled away, and looked up through my eyelashes.

"So?" I asked softly.

"Can't remember anything," she looked down.

"Did you feel anything?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

She didn't feel that spark. She didn't remember. I could cry, but that wouldn't be cool… screw cool. I was going to cry anyway, so I let the first tear drop. I turned, but she put her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, and walked out of the room.

**Maka**

Was I supposed to feel something? I was drawn to him, yes, but I didn't feel anything special. He was _crying_ and I still didn't feel anything. Maybe we could start everything over? I doubt that. According to pictures, I was married and had a child with him. I'll admit it, he was attractive and familiar.

My door opened, and my mother walked in.

"Hi honey," She smiled.

"Hi,"

"Are you okay?"

"No,"

"Why not?" She smiled again.

"I made him cry, and I can't remember who he is." I bit my lip.

"What school did you go to?"

"DWMA, I live in Death City, and I'm a meister. I can't recall who my weapon is. Oh, and I'm in my twenties."

"You remember everything but him?" She asked.

"Yeah," I had a feeling this was bad.

"He's your husband, weapon partner, and you've been friends forever…"

I was right.


	6. Amaya

**This one took me a while. I have nothing else to do, so I'll update a lot. thank's for all your reviews, and if you have any requests on stories, or things to happen in this I'd gladly look through them. :) Hope you like it. This one has a lot of emotion (?)**

**Soul**

The past is the past, so it makes perfect sense if she doesn't want me in the future… especially if she doesn't remember me. Of all the things running through my head, through my happiness of finding her and my sadness of losing her once again, kissing her earlier was one of the happiest things that happened in a long time. The best part was that it was just like our first kiss… Awkward, and romantic…

What am I saying? Romantic? I'm so un-cool…

Heh, maybe she'd want to start over? After what Kami told me, she should know everything… and if she does, she might want to start over. Not start over, start over, but become friends that lead to more and more. Maybe she'd even remember…

Not likely. I should take her to Stein, but last time I brought someone he tried to dissect her. I'm going to have to trust him… and he won't do an operation.

"Maka? Get a shower, get dressed, because we have a big day." I'm up early, and she's sleeping in. Wow, that's opposite…

"Hmphfhdk," She mumbled.

"Don't make me come in! I have an icy water bucket that I can pour on your head!" I didn't really, but I could get one.

"Fine," I opened the door, to see her trying to go back to sleep. Hm… I grabbed a bucket and filled it with freezing water.

"I wasn't kidding!" I dumped it on her head.

"Shit!" She sat up, glaring.

"Yup," I sniggered, "now go get ready."

"Fine," she got up.

"Hm… well she's certainty had some experiments performed on her. That's caused her to lose some minor memory. I have some medicine for her, and it's worked on everyone else that's had this happen to them. I just made a connection!" He looked up, and the light gleamed off his glasses.

"What?" This was boring, and un-cool.

"Her kidnapping was in a series of others, at the same time and place. That's why the subway was shut down!"

"Hm,"

"And Maka's just going to have to take the meds, so she can remember everything. Even you," he added.

"Okay, I'll be sure she will."

"Take her home, and make sure she's around you at all times. Bring her here for work if you have to. Don't forget about Amaya."

"Why would I forget about her?"

"Because she's not here with you," sarcasm.

"She's with Tsubaki, and Black*Star."

"Okay, that's safe." He nodded.

"We should leave. I have to pick up Amaya,"

"Don't forget what I said! And the pills should take around a week."

I grabbed Maka's hand, and led her to the car.

"Who's Amaya?"

"Our baby," I replied.

"Oh… Where is she?"

"With friends,"

"Who?"

"Tsubaki and Black*Star,"

"Oh… Black*Star has blue hair, right?"

"Seriously? You remember _everything _but me?"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's fine."

The rest of the drive was silent.

**Maka**

He had me wait in the car, while he went to get the baby. Tsubaki came out, and walked around the car.

"Maka!" She smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"How are you?"

"I don't remember much, but other than that, I'm okay."

"You're really lucky to have Soul. He went frantic when you went missing,"

"I don't remember who he is,"

"I know. He told me. But the good thing is that you're here, and we're going to get you to remember." She sounded so confident. She always had.

"I'll try," I smiled.

"Have a really good day," She gave me a half hug.

"You too,"

Soul walked out to the car, with a beautiful little girl. She smiled, and looked at me. I felt so bad that I didn't remember her.

"Mama!" She reached her hand forward, and I put mine back to touch hers. Her skin was soft.

"Hi," I said softly. I recognized her touch.

"I missed you, and drew you pictures!" She grinned.

"I missed you too!" I could pretend for her sake. Soul looked over at me, shocked. I winked.

"I'm gonna smush you with a hug when we go home!" She giggled.

I smiled, and looked at Soul. He was smiling, and caught my gaze. I looked away, blushing. He laughed.

I could get used to this.


	7. Piano

**Yeah, this one was hard to write. I hope you like this one… And sorry it took a few days to upload... Family friend died**

**Soul**

"I think I figured it out!" I smiled at her.

"What?" Kami grinned.

"Her memory!"

"Really?"

"I'm working on it. It's only an idea right now, but it might just work!"

"What?" She searched my face, curiosity clear in her eyes.

"Piano. Music is nature's medicine," I replied.

"That's a really good idea… but what song? What could you play?"

"The first song I've ever played her. The one I played when we became partners."

"Hm…"

"Maka,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember who the person who abducted you is?"

"No, but I know what he looks like."

"Okay," I nodded.

"He had black greasy hair, dark eyes, and was short. He had a long nose like a mosquito…"

My eyes widened, and I ran into my office. I knew exactly who it was.

**Maka**

Mosquito… It was… He wanted revenge? Who was this man…? Why did I have to worry about this? I'm fine. Fine, fine, fine…

I need to ignore the problem.

**Soul**

He wanted revenge for what we did to Arachnophobia. Of course, he would take it out on Maka. She destroyed the Keshin, and almost destroyed him. It was all making sense… Now I needed Maka's memory.

"Maka!" I grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the living room. I sat at the piano, and looked at her.

The song started out slow and soft, but grew into a fast heavy pounding. She had her eyes closed, so I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

**Maka**

It started slow. The memories. Then, at the tempo of the music, they started to come back… and I _knew._ He's not just some recognition. He was my everything, is my everything… and I just put him through some trauma. I'm not saying it's my fault, but I can't deal with hurting him.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and his hands stopped. He was shaking, and I turned his head towards mine. His eyes widened, and pulled me into him. He smelled the same. I don't see why I didn't remember sooner, but right now this was everything.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be. My fault for letting you leave by yourself,"

"Don't be. It's not your fault," I traced his lips with my thumb.

"And it's not yours,"

"It's no ones. Shut up and kiss me,"

And he did.

**Don't worry, the story's not over yet… and every good story has a sequel..**


	8. Monster

**So it's been like.. months... ANd all I have to say is thatI'M REALLY REALLY SORRY!**

**Soul**

It was like our first real kiss all over again. I could feel every inch of her next to me. It was perfect, until the screaming started. She was pushing me, and trying to get away. I couldn't- wouldn't let her go. I tasted blood, and pulled away from her.

"Y-your eyes…" She stuttered. I looked in the mirror. My eyes where black and my teeth… that's what made her scream.

"Maka…" I looked at her.

"You're not my husband." She walked out of the room.

**Maka**

I didn't know what to do next. I just went up into our room, and locked the door. I couldn't let that… thing in. That wasn't Soul. He's not like that. I bit my lip trying to decide what to do, when I thought of all my friends. I could go somewhere else for a bit. Yeah, like I could ever get out. I'd take Amaya, and just go to Tsubaki's, or Liz's. That sounded _great._ I just want to get out.

I felt the first tear slip down my face, and I slid down the door. I was sobbing into my jeans, and I'm _positive_ that my makeup was running down my face. What am I talking about? This is _me…_ I'm just different now. I'm older, and ready to stop being a child.

**_Later._**

**Soul**

I punched the wall. I didn't know what the hell was going on with me. I slammed my fist into the wall again, and pulled out my bloody fist. I'd have to fix all the wholes later, but for now… I needed Maka. What would I do without her? Who would I be? _Idiot Soul… _I thought. I'll just call Kid. Yeah. Maybe he can figure out what's going on.

I went upstairs, and looked in the mirror. My eyes were normal now, and my teeth weren't bloody. I knocked on our bedroom door. There was a rustling sound, and then a shout.

"Go away."

"Maka? Please. I'm okay now."

"No, you're a _monster._"

"No, come out and look at me."

"No, you look like my Soul, and sound like him too."

"Don't make me open the door."

"Go ahead and try!" I kicked the door open.

"Haha, I told you." I laughed.

"Go away." Her makeup was down her face, and her eyes were puffy.

"Maka, come here." I grabbed her wrist.

I pulled her closer to me, and traced the outline of her mouth with my finger. I looked at her eyes, and smiled. I pulled her closer to me, and brushed my lips against hers. I pulled her to where the bed was, and made her sit down. I sat by her quickly, and grabbed her hand. Her lip trembled, and I leaned forward and kissed it. I pulled her closer, and kept kissing her. She finally kissed back, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled away, and laid down.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, before pulling me down and kissing me again.

**Anything you want to see in the story? Once again I'm sorry and I'll update once a week from now on. Any suggestions are welcome.**


	9. Not a chapter, Just a note

**Author's note…**

_Hey. I have a really bad case of writer's block, so please give me some ideas... sorry._


	10. Nightmares

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long. Serious writers block… I'm thinking about doing a prequel… like tell about how they fell in love or something…? Would anyone like that? Anyway, enjoy :D**

_Soul_

I buried my face in my pillow, and tried to think. My eyes weren't black, and I wasn't a demon. I sighed, and rolled over. Maka was beautiful; she always had been. She just… has changed. I'm not talking about the scars, or the emotional damage. She's distant, and there's something she's not telling me. I can see it in her eyes. She just won't open up. I don't blame her, she was kidnapped.

'_I can tell you're anxious…' _That little demon's voice rang out in my head.

_'It's Maka. I don't know what to do about her. I love her, but she's acting weird.'_ I replied, desperate for advice.

_'I suggest you talk to her about what's going on.'_ He laughed.

_'You're annoying.'_ I rolled my eyes. I didn't like this guy, and he's just annoying. Besides, what was I doing talking to my dark side?

_'That's what you think. Hush, listen. She's talking in her sleep!'_ he mused.

"Dark eyes… no… please don't touch me…" She whimpered. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to protect her of course, but in this situation…

"Sh… Maka, I'm here for you." I whispered, and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Stop!" She shrieked, and sat up straight. She burst into tears.

"Maka?!" I sat up, and took her into my arms.

"He's coming after me. If not me Amaya," she whispered.

"You don't know that. He can't find us." I was honestly a little freaked out. This isn't cool.

"He's talking to me through my dreams," she cried.

"Baby," I hugged her. I have to do what it takes to protect her.

"No. It's not okay. Stop. I'm going to Amaya's room." She pushed me away, and stomped out of our room.

"No, Maka. Bring her in here. If he's after you, then I want to protect you. What's a meister without her weapon? Come back…" I was _not_ letting her sleep without me.

"Fine." She yelled back.

I sighed. A few moments later she brought our sleeping baby into our room, and laid down. She put Amaya next to me, and looked at me. She sighed, and looked away.

"Soul, I'm sorry." She said, eyes watery.

"Babe, it's fine. Honestly I would have done the same thing." I sighed, and caressed her cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled. She looked so perfect. No makeup, no elaborate hair style, just Maka.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too. I just… I'm insecure about our relationship. I mean, you're perfect. I keep thinking you found someone while I was gone, or you'll see someone better than me. I couldn't live without you. And about earlier, I just kept seeing his face. I guess I'm a little freaked out."

"Don't be insecure. You're all I've ever wanted, and I was too busy looking for you. You're the only one for me." I smiled, and took her hand.

"Thank you. I love you so much." She said, a tear slipping down her face.

"Don't cry." I said. I whipped the tear, and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "I'm trying to be okay, and I'm trying to be alright."

"You're going to be okay as long as you're with me. I'm always going to be here for you. I couldn't live without you either. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't love one hundred percent of you."

"I'm sleepy." She mumbled, and half smiled.

"Me too… go to bed. I have a surprise for tomorrow." I grinned.

"Mm." She turned over, and fell asleep after a few minutes.

_Maka_

_The house was dark, and I was alone. I was about to do dishes, but something about the dark water in the sink was giving me a bad feeling. I heard a distant laugh, and turned around. I expected to see **him** but it was Soul. He had on no shirt, only boxers, and his hair was wet. He looked at me, and grabbed my wrists._

_"What're you still doing here?" He growled._

_"What do you mean?" I said, voice trembling._

_"I mean we signed the papers. I'm with Blair now." He half shoved me. I fell towards the sink._

_"But earlier…" I felt like crying._

_"I told you I was done. You lost the one thing that I cared about. You gave her to him, and now I don't even care about you. You lost my baby, and you expect me to love you?" He snapped._

_"I didn't mean to!" I screamed. "You know he wanted her, and you didn't even help me when he came. You left me to fend for myself!"_

_"That's your fault," he said, oddly calm._

_"I hate you." I yelled._

_"Good, because I definitely don't love you." _

I sat up for the second time that night. Well not exactly night this time. It was six thirty. I was breathing hard, and I looked around. I was still home, Soul and my baby next me.

"Food… no… no more fish…" Soul groaned, rolling over. I laughed softly, not wanting to wake him up. "I'm not leaving her… it's no joke… She's not pretending…" he said, sounding choked.

"Soul…?" I asked.

"Stop…" He cried.

"Soul!" I pushed him a little.

"Mama, what's wrong with daddy?" Amaya asked, sitting up.

"He's having a bad dream, baby." I said, and started shaking Soul.

"Why won't he wake up? Daddy, wake up!" She cried, pushing him too.

He bolted up, and screamed. He was shaking, and sweating. He frowned, and looked around.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine…" I wasn't sure if he was lying or telling the truth.

"Don't lie to me. Are you okay? Bad dream?" I took his hand.

"It was horrible." He said, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I had a dream about you too." I said, trying to get him to know he wasn't alone.

"Oh? Was it bad?" He asked, concern taking over his face.

"Horrible." I smiled. "But it wasn't real."

"No." He leaned over, and kissed me on the cheek.

**So…?**


	11. Unwelcome Party Guest

_Maka_

"Hurry, we have to go to that party." Soul said, styling his hair.

"I'm hurrying. I have to get dressed, and get the baby dressed."

"I've got Amaya covered. Worry about yourself." He kissed my cheek, and walked out of the room.

"I've got everything covered. Don't worry about anything," I grumbled.

I hurried, and put my hair up in a messy bun. I had to have my hair up so I could do my makeup. I grabbed my huge makeup box, and opened it. I dug a little, but I found my foundation. I hurried and put that on, making sure that there was no flaws. I used my bronzer and blush to make my face not as pale. I grabbed eyeliner, and made a little wing on the sides. I applied light pink eye shadow, and put the same shade of lip-gloss on.

I pulled my hair down, and grabbed my hair dryer. I quickly dried it, and parted it perfectly. I plugged my curling iron in, while I figured out my bangs. I wanted them the go across my forehead, and flip up a little bit. After a little bit, I finally got them the way I wanted them to be. I hurried, and curled my hair into loose ringlets, and ran into my room.

My dress was a little above knee length, and strapless. It was tight at the top, and the skirt was ruffled. I threw it on, and matched it with a pair of black heels. I looked in the mirror, and nodded. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to work.

I went into the hall, and saw my baby. She was dressed in a baby blue, a few shades lighter than mine, and she matched it with black flats. Her hair was braided, and she had light pink lip-gloss on.

"Thanks," I smiled at Soul, and walked over to him.

"It has to be perfect," he shrugged.

"Okay," I frowned a little.

"Sorry," He breathed.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Let's go." He turned, and walked to the front door.

I took Amaya's hand, and followed him.

_Soul_

Idiot. That's the first word that popped into my head. I shouldn't have stormed off, and I shouldn't have been so snappy. What was my problem lately? Ugh, this is really confusing.

Simple thoughts of self hate ran through my head while I was driving to Black*Star's and Tsubaki's house. When we got there, it was already a full on party. Tons of people from the academy showed up for Maka. It _was_ a party for her, anyways. I got out of the car, and walked around. I had hoped to open the door for Maka, but she was already out and unbuckling Amaya. I sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I was just in a rush." I walked over to her, and put my head on her shoulder.

"It's okay," she smiled, and took my hand.

We walked hand in hand to the party. Loud music, Maka's favorites, was blasting through the speakers. Everyone had showed up to celebrate her return.

"This is for you, Maka," Tsubaki ran up to us with a small box.

"Oh, no… I can't take any gifts…" She blushed.

"No really, everyone brought something for you. We're all happy you're back." She smiled.

"It's true," I said, thinking of the infinity ring in my pocket.

"Fine," she sighed, and took the box. She slowly unwrapped it, and took out the pretty little locket.

Tsubaki smiled. "There's a picture of you and Soul in it."

"Thank you! It's beautiful."

I took Maka's hand, and put one of mine in my pocket. I gripped the box, and kept my eyes on her.

"Maka, I love you. I'm never leaving you." I pulled the ring out, and put it on her middle finger. "We're always going to be together."

"Soul… I love you too…" She smiled, and hugged me.

"How touching!" An unknown, and certainly unwelcome voice laughed.

**_Hello! Sorry it's been a while. Studying for finals… anyway, I just wanted to get your opinion. Should I make a prequel?_**

**_Comment. I mean really. COMMENT._**


	12. Battle With a Not so stranger

_Soul_

No. How could he show up here? This couldn't be happening… as he walked towards us, he gradually got larger, and muscular. His long nose and overly large muscles annoyed me, and I looked at Maka. Fury, and confusion masked her face.

"Why wasn't I invited to this… reunion?" Mosquito asked, beady dark eyes glaring.

"We don't want you here." I snapped, grabbing Maka's hand.

"Too bad… anyways, I came for the girl… Maka. She's the reason that Arachnophobia is no more; the kishin, Arachne, and many others are dead." He smirked, and looked down his nose to glare at her.

"So? I didn't do anything, just stop a threat." She took a step forward.

"You did more than that. You ruined my life." He raised his hand and slapped her. She fell to the ground, and winced.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled, and transformed my hand into weapon form. I hit him with the hard edge, and his head snapped to the side. He growled, and stumbled towards me.

"You can't stop me. I'll get revenge." He ran faster, little head odd on the huge body.

"I can stop you." I ducked under his fist, and cut his stomach with my blade.

"Screw you!" He kicked me, and gripped his bleeding stomach.

"You'd like that." I smirked.

"Soul!" Maka yelled, and held out her hand. I transformed fully, and Maka looked at our friends.

"Help us, please!" She yelled, before running forwards.

He grabbed the nearest person, who happened to be Hiro, and threw him at us. Maka dodged, and swiped at him.

"Damn you!" He growled, and reached out and grabbed her legs. He threw her across the room. I turned back into human form, and put myself under her.

"Thanks…" She grumbled, and got up.

"No problem. I love you… I hope it's not the last time I'll say that." I sighed.

She smiled sadly. "I love you too…"

I looked at the enemy, who was walking towards our daughter. I yelled, and threw myself at him. He laughed, and knocked me aside. I grumbled, and coughed. Blood spilled out of my mouth. Maka looked between me and Amaya. I started coughing harder, and she started crying. She mouthed sorry, and ran towards the baby. He pushed her harder, and she flew out of Tsubaki's window. He pushed all the other pairs away, and grabbed Amaya. He smirked, and ran out of the house. I opened my mouth, trying to yell. As I used my voice, more blood poured out of my mouth. I tried to get up, but I fell back down.

What the hell was happening?

**Sorry it's so short. Anyways one question. Who's POV do you like more? One thing… I'm going to do a prequel. I'll put the link on a chapter when I do put it up. Thanks you guys :)**


	13. Come Home

_Soul_

I opened my eyes. Bodies were on the floor, glass everywhere. I groaned at the pain in my jaw, and stood up. I looked around; the window was shattered, blood stained the nice carpet, and I was the only one awake. I looked through the window, and saw Maka on the ground. I turned, and ran out the door. She was laying there, tears mixing in with the blood on her face.

"Maka…"

"We didn't stop him." She croaked.

"It wasn't possible." I looked down.

"No, it was. We didn't try. She can't be gone… he's not going to keep her alive." She glared up at me.

"It's not my fault." I crossed my arms.

"Yes, it is. You're out of shape because of me." She snapped.

"You can't do that. Blame this on me. It's not fair." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yes it is." She sat up.

"I'm going home then. You're welcome to come." I started walking.

"I'm not going. I know where he is, and I'm not procrastinating." She got up, and started walking.

"No. I won't let you go like this." I ran towards her, and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, Soul. I've got to save her." She started crying harder, crystal tears descending down her face.

"I'll go with you… we have to go home to get prepared." I said, wiping her face.

"No. She has no one right now! She's a baby! Why don't you understand that she's our glue!?" She yelled, pushing me away.

"G-glue?"

"What holds us together. Do you see us by ourselves? Without her we're nothing; just two people who don't know how to act anymore."

"This isn't easy for me either…" I bit my lip, trying not to cry.

"I know. I do love you, but… my world's falling apart. There's no light to break the dark. I can't find my way home anymore. I'm not me anymore. You don't know how much this is killing me. I wish I was dead. You don't understand what I'm going through." She looked at the ground.

"Maka, you can't do this. You'll die too. There's no point going. You don't understand that without you I don't know who I am. You don't know how much I love you." I let the tears go, not caring about cool or being embarrassed.

"You're not making this easy for me. I love her too. She's… you're…" She sunk to the ground.

"Just go home with me. Just stay a bit longer. I swear I'll help you. After this you don't have to stay with me, but I want you to know I'm here." I held out my hand.

She nodded. "Fine."

"Ready?" I asked, walking into the room.

She had cleaned up. She didn't wear makeup, so she was natural. She was dressed for battle, and her hair was up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were watery, and full of loss. I sighed. There was no possible way I could leave her; she was my Maka.

I had been through so much with her. This wasn't fair.

"Yes." She said softly, walking past me.

I had called the DWMA, and I had backup. Maka told them where to go, and we would meet them there. We would need all the help we could get.

My mind trailed back to our first battle with him; he wasn't that hard to beat, but wasn't easy. He wasn't like this. I sighed. My heart was breaking every time I looked up. There was so many memories here. We finally had enough money to get a better home, so we chose a huge nice house in central DWMA. This room… one night she was scared of a storm, and we cuddled…

I don't know if I could ever fix my heart.

_Maka_

I only want what's best for him. I don't want to hurt him.

It's not working; us being together.

**Don't worry! I've got a plan. **


	14. Here Comes Goodbye

_Hello people! Sorry it's been a while... But this is going to be the last chapter. There will be a sequel as well as a prequel. don't hate me; its just how I want it to be. As always, r&r!_

__**Soul**

****I don't remember much of what happened after I fought him. I don't want to either. I was evacuated, and Maka wouldn't talk to me. She was upset, and that was understandable. The fact that she doesn't want to be with me is breaking my heart. She just walked through our door, carrying the baby.

"Hey," she whispered, and looked at me.

"Hi!" I smiled. I could pretend.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, you're not. You don't want to be with me and that's fine." I shrugged.

"Are you sure?" She frowned.

"Positive. If it makes you happy!"

"I suppose." She sighed, and walked up the stairs.

I guess this conversation would be saved. Whatever. I just don't know what to do. I fought so hard to get her memory back, and then she wants to end things. Makes sense. I don't know if I can deal with this... Not cool. I'm starting to sound like Crona.

"Listen, I don't think I can be with you." She came back down the stairs.

"Yeah I got that. Why?"

"You... Changed? I don't know but our relationship isn't working."

"Oh." I shrugged. I guess this was it. Here comes goodbye.

"I just want to tell you I love you."

"Oh bull! This wouldn't be happening!" I yelled, angry tears seeping out.

"I'm sorry. It's not working for me! I'm not happy!" She snapped.

"Oh?!"

"Im leaving now. I'll get Amaya on the weekends." she stomped away.

Not quite the goodbye I have hoped for.

_so a short chapter kind of a filler. any ideas for the sequel will be accepted as for the prequel. Thanks so much. follow, review, and favorite. Please :)_


	15. Sequel

_Okay guys. Here's the sequel. Yes Soul an Maka will be together. To the people who commented, I'm sorry it's just what I planned. Here's the link. Please read it. s/8947027/1/_


End file.
